Who Knew
by TheNeutralJedi
Summary: Based off the song by P!nk 'Who Knew'. Its been 8 years since Emily has seen Nolan and one day she learns he's been in an accident... Nemily Nolem Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne Nolan Ross/Amanda Clarke


**Who Knew**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge or the characters used in this document, if I did Nemily would be together. I also do not own Who Knew which belongs to P!nk**

 **Author's Note: ok so I finished watching Revenge last night and I am so addicted to Nemily! By the way this is my first one-shot and first time writing this couple so please be kind :D**

 **Content Warnings: character death**

* * *

It had been eight years since Amanda Clarke had left the Hampton's to live in California with her husband and step-son, and eight years since she had last heard from her best friend Nolan Ross. Life had been good until a few years ago, Jack and Amanda were never meant to be, they were just too different and had split after one too many arguments. They were still friends of course, but Jack could never really get over who Amanda really was – or rather who she wasn't. Even though she had cleared her father's name and had gone back to her original name, the last twenty years had done a number on her, and she was still damaged from the psychological problems of her past – something Jack would never understand so he had let her go.

For a while Amanda had travelled for a bit, she had patched up her relationship with Charlotte and would spend Christmas and Thanksgiving with her; however Amanda preferred to be on her own.

Amanda had been on her way back from Paris when she had received a Twitter notification alerting her that Nolan had been in a serious car accident and was in critical condition. Even though she hadn't seen her best friend for years Amanda still harboured a crush on the billionaire genius and always would, he had been her rock in the twelve years that she spent building her Emily Thorne persona, he had harboured her to reality however she had valued their friendship too much to risk a relationship. Also she had always felt like she never deserved a man as good as Nolan. However hearing that he was in danger, Amanda dropped all her plans and changed course for New York.

Suffolk County Memorial Hospital hadn't changed much in eight years; Amanda had a lot of memories here. It had been where she had been brought after Daniel had shot her and she had suffered temporary amnesia, where both she and Jack had been brought after the vengeance against Victoria and finally now with Nolan. Wiping tears from her eyes, Amanda settled into her 'business' persona as she approached the front desk, "I need to see Nolan Ross, what room is he in?" she demanded.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Amanda said firmly, Nolan had always considered her family after all.

"Name?"

"Amanda Clarke."

"Sorry sugar but you aren't on the list, family only at the minute," the receptionist said sympathetically.

Anger caused through Amanda, "I'm his best friend!" she argued, "I'm the only family he has left!"

"Not according to this sugar," the receptionist said sympathetically, "You're welcome to wait though," she said indicating to the waiting room.

Defeated, Amanda took a seat on one of the plastic seats and played with her phone nervously, it was naïve of her to think that Nolan would wait for her forever, especially since she had married Jack. But still she couldn't help but feel her heartbreak. Leaning back on the seat she couldn't help but listen to the radio station.

 _You took my hand_

 _You showed me how_

 _You promised me you'd be around_

Nolan had always been there for Amanda, right from the second she had got out from Juvie he had been there, holding her hand and holding up his promise to protect her. But when he had needed her where had she been? She had allowed her fear and commitment issues to stop her from truly being happy. Nolan had once told her that the only person who was stopping her being happy was Amanda herself, and he was right, if she had just opened her eyes then she would have told him how she felt. It didn't matter that he didn't return her feelings, he would know and she wouldn't have had to be scared anymore.

 _Remember when we were such fools_

 _And so convinced and just too cool_

 _Oh no_

 _No no_

 _I wish I could touch you again_

 _I wish I could still call you friend_

 _I'd give anything_

Amanda would give anything to go back to that time, Nolan and Emily, they had been such a great team and she had thrown it away for a little girl's silly dream about fairy tales. Not that she had ever admitted it but Amanda had loved spending time with Nolan as they focused on taking down the people who had ruined her life, she had loved how he had always been there when she called. But where had she been? After the divorce Nolan had reached out to Amanda, left her messages, voice mails, even e-mails but she had ignored all of them because she had been scared and now she may never get the chance to tell him how she felt.

 _Yeah yeah_

 _I'll keep you locked in my head_

 _Until we meet again_

 _Until we_

 _Until we meet again_

 _And I won't forget you my friend_

 _What happened_

Suddenly beeping came from the monitor inside Nolan's room causing the doctors to race to his side, "What's happening?" Amanda begged one of the doctors, "Please someone tell me what's happening?"

"His heart's stopped," one of the doctors.

"Please," Amanda begged, "Please let me see him, just one more time!"

"Emily?"

Turning Amanda was shocked to see Patrick Osbourne holding some coffee, it had been years since Amanda had seen Victoria's first born. She knew that Patrick and Nolan used to have a thing but she had always been under the impression that Patrick had chose Victoria over Nolan, therefore ending their relationship.

"Patrick, please I need to see him!"

Patrick looked sympathetic, "Let her through,"

Once at his bedside, Amanda took hold of Nolan's hand as the Doctor's started to defibrillate his heart, tears were streaming down her face. "Nolan I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she kissed his hand, "I love you, I've always loved you…"

On the other side of Nolan, Patrick was also crying.

 _That last kiss_

 _I'll cherish_

 _Until we meet again_

 _And time makes_

 _It harder_

 _I wish I could remember_

 _But I keep_

 _Your memory_

 _You visit me in my sleep_

 _My darling_

 _Who knew_

"Mr Ross I'm sorry, but he's gone," one of the doctors said as the heart machine finally stopped beating and in that second Amanda's whole world broke down.


End file.
